Tales of the Reactor
by Ake-Enjeru
Summary: The story of the child, known simply as 'The Reactor' to all who care of his existence, and how he earned his name. Rated Teen for unsavory language in later chapters, and adult themes.
1. Prologue: My Name

Disclaimer: The Author, Pen Named Ake-Enjeru or Ake for short, does not own Digimon, Thenceforth the Digimon mentioned within this story do not belong to him. In retrospect, the original characters and unique traits of Digimon, if they occur, in this story do belong to him.

With that out of the way, before I start typing this, I wish to thank those actually reading this. No seriously, you're going to deserve it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Click, Clack, Click, Clack... Wormmon didn't remember much about how he got here. Just that he had to keep moving, or he'd get eaten. He didn't even remember what it was that would! Panic had riddled his mind, and until it fled he would not care to remember. His path was clear, apparently a mechanical surface... but it was boxed, he had no escape but to keep on marching forward.

At least, that lasted until the ground gave way beneath Wormmon. He was flooded with light, something the boxed area had lacked, and plenty of free space to roam. He didn't waste time and immediately bolted until he could find the nearest exit.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Small piles of presents were strewn throughout his bedding room. But he didn't care; it was supposed to be his birthday, wasn't it? Everyone was supposed to be here on his special day, Celebrations on his eleventh birthday and all. But no, all his cousins and aunts and grandparents and not one of them came to see him in person. He was alone in his little room, with a store bought cake.

The child wasn't greedy or anything, this had been happening all throughout his life. First, his parents died, he didn't blame them or anything, but he never even knew them. They were people who died in a car accident, that's it. Then he was left to his uncle, he couldn't say he was a bad man. He just didn't have time to take care of a kid and he knew it. Most of his time he was just left with some food his uncle bought earlier for dinner, he was asleep when he came home and only saw him in the morning for a few moments before he left for school.

Finally, none of his relatives even wanted to acknowledge he existed. He didn't know why, they just sent him his gifts when it was Christmas or whatever, never bothered to actually meet the kid.

It was living, but he was too young to live this way. Even he knew this with his young mind. Eventually, the question of what lied within the presents grew too much. He disbanded his childish grudging and went over to a present, slowly opening it.

He paused the moment he heard a noise... It sounded so much like small footsteps. For a moment hope glimmered within the child, had someone from his family finally came to see him? He dropped the present and ran out the door to his room, and immediately tripped over the source, sending them both sprawling.

When the child recovered, he looked at what he had stumbled into. A green caterpillar-like creature, far larger than it ever should be, almost as big as the child length wise. Two Antenna stuck out of it's head, and on the creature's head was a purple marking. The purple continued for it's claw-like legs, and even for a pincer on the very end of the creature.

For the child, this was a monster. So it screamed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wormmon came to in an instant, the child was loud enough to wake the deleted. Very likely, also loud enough to alert what he was running from. He had to shut it up quickly, or he was done for.

The issue was the child wasn't exactly small, and Wormmon was. Having no type of hand wasn't much help as well; he couldn't just cover its mouth. So that left the option of Violence, which the worm digimon quite quickly took. He reared back his head, and slammed it into the child's head.

The child let out a sharp yelp of pain, wincing and covering its head. Wormmon was relieved to hear it finally stop yelling at the top of its lungs. Having a moment to stop panicking, he actually looked at the child, and realized he had no idea what the creature was. He saw a human, with brown hair and green eyes, and of course this was alien to him. It wasn't that bigger than him, so it had to be a Rookie... and he had hurt it rather easily.

So the worm broke the silence with a simple question. "What kind of digimon are you?". He didn't get a response, other than a bit of a whimper. Did he frighten it? Maybe it wasn't as strong as it's size suggested. "I didn't mean to hurt you... Can you just tell me what digimon you are? I've never seen one like you.". The larger creature looked up, still with tear-strewn eyes. "Wh-What are you talking about?"

The worm blinked in confusion, all digimon should know what they were. "I mean, what Digimon are you? I'm a wormmon!". The child blinked, as if the term was some alien language. After a while it spoke up again. "I'm... I'm not a Digimon, I'm a human...". The digimon did a double take, this wasn't right; there wasn't anything such as a human in the digital world.

The digital creature didn't have much time to ponder the thought, as the two were thrown back into the room that the other came from, Shattered pieces of the wall scattering with the two and littering the hallways and room. What he'd been running from had found him. If he wasn't too scared, the Wormmon could've cursed.

The attacking creature was a demonstration of the incredible size difference caused by the evolution to the next stage. Larger enough, so that the only part of his body able to reach towards the two without the need of a bigger hole would be it's massive hand. No doubt, it was a champion level digimon.

In the child's terms, he would've recognized it as a gigantic black dinosaur, with a white underbelly and red stripes. Several Green protrusions dotted his back, giving him the apt reference in name to a Tyrannosaurs Rex. Two gigantic claw came from it's hands, and Leather belts entirely wrapped the scaly hand.

This was a DarkTyrannomon, and it was hungry for a tiny little worm. Bad luck for our green hero. Its nostril flared, it could smell the delicious data, And crushed the hallway beneath it's claws to get closer.

No doubt, the rookie was doomed... And the child that had unwittingly stumbled into it. Wormmon entirely forgot about his larger companion, although it's reaction made it clear, it couldn't fight any better than he could.

At least until it started to mutter, a simple phrase over and over, which would change the entire situation. "Don't be scared, Don't be scared...". Wormmon had to guess, the words themselves held a sort of power to them. As the creature started to glow a bright red, and the light soon bathed him as well.

When the light cleared, it wasn't the child holding the digimon anymore; it was the other way around. Standing where the worm once stood was a proud, more humanoid figure. While still Green Flesh wise, Most of its body was covered in armor... decorated with flames, And Butterfly wings of the same design stuck out from its back. He had a fighting chance now, thanks to this child... he was going to take it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The child had fallen unconscious, immediately after the worm took on its new form. If the entire experience hadn't frightened him out of his wits already, waking up to see the helmeted form of the evolved insect did. With a yelp, it rolled out of its grasp and skittered across the floor.

Much to the child's dismay, the insect followed. "Wait! I want to thank you.". The child turned to face the dreaded creature, giving it the attention it wanted for now, but made no other response. After a moment, it spoke again. "My names Shadramon... Well, it is now. What's yours?".

The child gulped, the creature was... cool-looking, admittedly. This one didn't want to hurt him, either. The least he could do was give it a name. "M-My name?". The creature nodded, not continuing further towards him.

"Its Ben...".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm not too proud how this chapter came out, But I suppose it's the best I could ask for. I'll clear up the current plot holes in the next chapter, and hopefully clean up my style and set an actual plot. In return, leave me some feed back.

–Ake Enjeru


	2. Chapter 1: Thunderous Awakening, Part 1

Disclaimer: Ake-Enjeru does NOT own Digimon, and the numerous themes and creatures from the series belong to their true owners

Disclaimer: Ake-Enjeru does NOT own Digimon, and the numerous themes and creatures from the series belong to their true owners. In the same sense, all original and non-copied characters belong the Ake himself, and cannot be used without his permission.

--

**5 Years Later...** (A/N: I apologize if last chapter's leave off seemed... incomplete, given the abrupt time change. Sorry!)

An alarm rang, playing off a rather loud and rambunctious tune off of a CD. In retrospect, perhaps the idea that waking up to rock music would wake him better was a stupid idea. A groan escaped from the bed that accompanied the alarm, as a hand slid out to turn it off. He'd make a note to change the alarm back to a buzzer when he got home.

Within moments, a mess of brown hair slid out of the covers, slowly followed by a pair of green orbs, and then by the pajama-clad body that accompanied it. With a quick glance, Ben took the time. Thirty till school, there goes a perfectly good twenty minutes of sleeping time, might as well make good use of it.

With that, the now Teenager rolled out of bed, and to the bathroom for a warm shower. The first thing that struck his mind was that it was Friday, one final day of school and he'd have an entire two days to sleep in and play video games. He'd become a bit of a... nerd in a sense over the past years, video games and the Internet were the only real things he did with his life.

Not that he knew how closely connected they were to the events five years past; truthfully he hardly remembered that day. The news had passed it off as a terrorist bombing of some sort gone wrong, and anyone he tried to tell about the monsters refused to believe him. He was just a silly little kid with an active imagination, after all. He didn't even remember what happened after he told Shadramon his name, he probably couldn't think of an ending to his little adventure.

His shower completed, Ben checked the time as he changed into clothing. Six minutes, he was getting a bit lazy with the extra time he had today. His school was one that required a school uniform, not an uncommon thing.

Ben shook his head, he was thinking too much today. Heading into the kitchen quickly, empty as always, Except for the daily note on the table. Ben rolled his eyes, probably another note on how he was 'working late'... sure, working with his secretary in a secluded office. Ben took note of a container on the counter with several pastries in him. A sacrifice of muffins? For him? He shouldn't have. Ben quickly opened and scooped up a rather well sized muffin, that'd do for breakfast, and in a few moments he'd be out the door to school.

--

It was around noon when the plant manager was alerted rather... abruptly of an issue in the plant. Mainly, and mostly ironically, the power had gone out. The manager was not amused at all, they ran electricity to the entire city and they couldn't deal with a simple power outage themselves. No, they had to run to him. He'd make a note to fire them all later and hire Mexicans.

Regardless, the manager went off to check the generators. It was a simple problem likely; some idiot turned it off or such. Yes, and everyone would report how calmly he handled the situation... and he'd get promoted! Off to better and bigger thing than stupid generators with their malfunctions.

Perhaps if the manager were a smarter, less angry man, he would've noticed that the door's cracks were shining a violent blue. Alas, he was not, and made a stupid movement of opening the door, and was nearly blinded by the sight beyond it. Through cracks in his fingers, he almost made out a gigantic blue form, light shining off of it like metal.

A bolt of lightning quickly corrected that mistake, shooting into the man and frying him, for lack of better term. The manager soon lost all consciousness, and with it, his life. His killer ceased to leave his corpse alone, hacking and slashing at the body before finally ceasing, as if recalling and piecing a mystery together.

After a moment, the killer uttered an awestruck word. As if a fantasy once impossible in belief was now very, very possible. "Reactor..." There was a rush of wind as the beast left the building.

Several Minutes later, the authorities were notified of the murder, as the electricity issue seemed to be found and related to a short circuiting in the generals, for an unexplained reason. The electricity was returned shortly.

--

Ben sighed, finally stuffing the last of his books into his locker. It jammed too often and always held him back after school, even when it dismisses early, as was the case today. Dim lights lit his way as he turned down the hall, for some reason they thought it'd be a good idea to make this section of the school entirely without windows. The lights going out were completely inconceivable; nothing could possibly turn them off!

In perfect sync with his sarcastic mind ranting, Ben growled a few words unsuitable for his current location. He wouldn't get in trouble of course; most of the staff had already taken their cars and rushed off. As soon as Ben was sure he didn't have a chance of taking the bus, he made sure to stop by the cafeteria. The lunch ladies were always happy to take money in exchange for the precooked food stock they had around.

Ben shook his head, he was thinking too much today. With a slight grunt, Ben lifted his schoolbag's single strap onto his shoulder as he made his way to the better-lit part of the school. Once everything was much brighter, perhaps his mood would lighten up as well... he hadn't been happy at all lately.

"Maybe I should start smoking or something... Drugs seem to work for some people..."

As soon as he uttered that, something blue caught his sight outside the window. Ben paused to try and get a better view of it, only to see a gigantic bird in blue armor flying straight at his school.

"I'm –THINKING- about taking drugs, I'M NOT ON THEM!"

After a few moments passed, and the bird's existence didn't stop, Ben snapped himself out of shock and followed the first impulse he had. He ran futilely down the school halls, he wasn't sure how big the bird was exactly, or if he could escape it, but he could very well try. He didn't stop until he barreled straight out the school doors.

Silence followed him, and for a moment all Ben could hear were his heavy pants. The moment lengthened itself to a few minutes, giving Ben a sense of security. He shook his head with a slight sigh, he must've reacted over a parade balloon or something, or it was never headed his way at all.

Then the massive bird took it upon itself to correct Ben by bursting through the school's front in an explosion of rock and metal, sending the teenager back with some cuts. The bird did nothing after but float in the air above the ruined entrance as Ben looked back to face it. He couldn't help but feel some kind of cruel god was mocking him with its appearance.

The bird has a definite blue coloring from the front, perhaps some white in the back of it. Decorated along the blue were golden stripes of lightning, defiantly not a natural pattern in the least. Further reinforcing the idea that something unnatural was with this beast, the tip feathers of the bird were solid gold lightning bolts, just sticking out of the end of the wings. A blue mask-like helmet covered its face, gold lightning bolts decorating it as well.

Ben didn't even bother to apply rational thinking to this. Sure, he could lie to himself, say he was dreaming or inhaled some kind of gas due to the shitty ventilation. But both were illogical explanations, grasping for straws, even if they sadly made more sense than this. Then the bird began to do the unbelievable.

-Talk-.

--

Well, Another chapter down I suppose. I took way too long with this one, I pretty much forgot about it for a bit. Anyway, I'll try to get the third one up faster. I planned to end this one when we got to the juicy fighting bits, but I suppose a good chapter or so of exposition would do some good. 'Specifically –why- this is happening. – Ake Enjeru.


End file.
